


The Biscuit Thief

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biscuit Thief

Frodo waited until the soft footsteps receded down the hall before he slipped out of his hiding place in the parlour and ran swiftly, but quietly, into the kitchen and behind the table. Listening for the sound of returning footsteps, but hearing none, he reached up and snatched a biscuit from where they were cooling on the window sill. 

Still warm, the sugary biscuit practically melted in his mouth, and he closed his eyes in bliss. The delicious oatmeal and current confection was his very favorite. But, as there was no time to waste, he quickly finished the treat then reached up and pulled down two more which he carefully wrapped in his handkerchief and dropped into his large jacket pocket. 

Listening first to make sure that all was clear, he slipped from his hiding place and was out the door like a rabbit from its hole, running for his favorite tree. Book in one pocket, biscuits in the other, he climbed up to his secret spot and prepared to enjoy the afternoon.

Primula smiled as she walked back into the kitchen and began to wash up from the baking. The identity of the Biscuit Thief was safe with her.


End file.
